


I Carry a Torch for You

by Nara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula is certainly depraved enough to do whatever she wants to whoever she wants.<br/>A series of ficlets featuring (or implying) Azula doing terrible things to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no where for Toph to run.

“Little blind earthbending girl, hmm?” 

Azula smirked, circling Toph as a predator might its prey. Toph braced herself, following Azula’s movements carefully, and returned the grin, unafraid.

“Show me what you’ve got, Princess. I may be blind, but that doesn’t mean I can’t whoop your ass!”

Azula paused, bringing a finger to her lips in thought. “Yes, I suppose you can still see, can’t you? Earthbending and all that.” She grinned and suddenly launched an impressive fireball at Toph’s feet, singeing her soles. Toph cried out in pain. 

“Now you can’t see at all, can you?” Toph whipped her head around, attempting to track Azula’s voice. Feeling the Fire Princess come up behind her, she whirled around, ready to attack, but the pain in her feet caused her to fall, helpless. Azula caught her by her wrist and pulled her close.

“Careful now, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Azula said, mocking evident in her voice. Toph growled and unsuccessfully tried to twist her way out of Azula’s grip. Azula only tightened her hold. 

“Can’t let you do that,” her breath was hot on Toph’s face, “There’s no fun in escape. And we are certainly going to have some fun together, aren’t we? Just because you can’t see doesn’t mean you can’t feel.”

Toph stiffened, Azula smirked. 

There was nowhere for her to run.


	2. Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is very confused. Warning for incest.

Zuko pulled against the metal chains that restrained him. Any attempt to firebend his way out would scald him, and it still would not weaken the chains. Zuko was trapped, a prisoner. Worse, he was Azula’s prisoner.

She stood across the room from him, looking at her nails in feigned boredom. “Come on now, Zu-zu. Don’t be so predictable. You think I would have tied you up with chains you could escape from? Please.”

Zuko simply glared at his sister. She slowly walked towards him. “Don’t be like that, dear brother. I know you and I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye on, well, anything. But can’t we put that all in the past?” She stood toe to toe with him and smirked, deftly moving out of the way as he snorted fire at her angrily. 

“No? Too bad,” she cupped his cheek with her hand, “We could have had some fun”

She kissed him gently on the mouth. He stiffened, confused, and she pulled away smirking.

“Goodnight, Zu-zu.” Azula turned and walked out of the room, leaving a disoriented Zuko chained up behind her.


	3. Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has Suki right where she wants her.

Azula knew she had her. How pathetic. All she needed to do was mention that moronic water tribe “warrior” and the girl would crack. Oh sure, it took a while for her to show any signs, the girl was strong. But Azula could tell – each and every day the boy failed to show up, her eyes dimmed a little, her protests became a little weaker. The girl was not broken yet, but Azula was unconcerned. She would break her.

“Your water tribe boy still isn’t here? Ooh, what a shame,” Azula’s mouth twisted sinisterly, “But I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”

Suki looked up. Azula licked her lips.


	4. Ty Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula was always right. Ty Lee would always listen to Azula. Azula would never steer her wrong.

A lot of people were afraid of Azula. Ty Lee was not one of them. Azula was Ty Lee’s very best friend! She was so smart, and really pretty. Azula always knew what was best – or at least it seemed that way to Ty Lee. As far as she knew, Azula had never been wrong before. 

“Ty Lee. Come with me.”  
“Okay Azula!”

Ty Lee never questioned Azula.

“Ty Lee, we’re going to play a prank on my pathetic brother.”  
“Sure!”

Even when sometimes she seemed a little mean.

“Ty Lee, I need you to do something for me. Don’t ask questions.”  
“All right, Azula!”

Ty Lee knew Azula would never steer her wrong.

“I promise, Ty Lee, it will only hurt a little bit. But do it for me.”  
“I suppose I can, Azula”

Ty Lee always listened to Azula.

“Come to bed, Ty Lee. I have something I want to try.”  
“Okay…”

Azula always had Ty Lee’s best interests at heart.

“Don’t be such a baby, Ty Lee. Whips are quite exciting. You’ll like them.”  
“I guess.”

Right?

“Hush now, Ty Lee. You’ll always be mine.”


End file.
